That Night
by Kyouya's Kitten
Summary: Umm... I'm bad at summaries so... Yeah. Extreme yaoi. Don't read it if ya don't like it... And review?


_**Warning: Hard yaoi (boyxboy) Don't like, don't read. Rated M for a reason. I don't own anything but my own imagination.**_

_**No seriously. I'm warning you. This yaoi. It's hard. Yaoi.**_

_**You're still gonna read it? Alright. But I warned ya!**_

**Kyouya's POV **

"You know whaattt?"

"What. Gingka." I said.

He laughed stupidly. "Heh. Yeah, I kinda... I kinda forgot." He laughed again. I rolled my eyes and checked the clock. 3:30 in the morning. I headed up the stairs without looking at Gingka again. When I got to my room though, Nile was already there.

"Hey Nile." I said and closed the door.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well... Gingka was getting pretty tipsy and hitting on me, and Benkei wouldn't leave me alone. I asked Madoka where I was staying and she said I was rooming with you."

With me? "Oh, okay then." I said.

**Nile's POV**

Madoka didn't really say that, but Kyouya didn't have to know that. "So... Are you tired?"

He turned the lights down low and walked toward the bed where I was sitting. I got cold and realized that he had walked in while I was changing, and my shirt was still off.

"No." He said and sat next to me on the bed. I saw him look me over and I blushed madly. I tried to hide it by putting on my shirt, but he stopped me. He took the T-shirt I was changing in to from my grasp and threw it across the room.

"What are you doing?" I said and tried to turn my face the other way to keep him from seeing how I'd blushed so much.

He didn't answer me with words, but he did with his actions. He gently pushed me down to where I was laying on my back. He sat on my hips, and straddled me with his knees, squeezing them into my sides. I felt his warm hand touch my face and turned my head to look up at him.

He bent over me and kissed me deeply on the lips. And it was a kiss that I never wanted to end.

**Kyouya's POV**

I felt Nile's arms wrap around me and felt his hands settle on my lower back. I put my left hand on his chest and the other in his fluffy brown and orange hair. He found the hem of my black and gray jacket and tugged on it. I knew what he meant, so I sat up and found myself slipping off my sleeveless coat.

After I dropped my jacket on the floor, I bent back over Nile and kissed his neck and playfully bit down. He reached for the bottom of my short green shirt and pulled it up, and over my head. I felt the air hit my chest and went back for more. I bit his neck harder earning a sweet moan from his lips.

Like drinking soda from a straw, I went back to his lips to suck the rest of the sweet sound from his lips. I felt him slowly undo my belt and heard the zipper go down.

I got off him and shook off my pants after kicking off my boots. He sat up and did the same so I wouldn't have to. I laid him back down and kissed him again. This time, I stuck my tongue in his mouth. I felt him growing harder against my inner thigh as our tongues danced with each other.

He ran his hands over my back and finally settled in my hair and the other on my hip. He stripped me of my boxers and ran his fingers gently across my stomach and down toward... Well... You know where he went from there.

**Nile's POV**

At first I began to pump him, but then he stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. But no more games." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Huh?"

He sat me up and stripped me of my boxers just as I did him. He turned me over onto my stomach and without warning, or preparation, slipped into my body with one thrust.

A loud moan escaped my mouth and as I tried to keep it in, I failed. Each thrust gained another almost silent and nonexistent moan of pleasure. I had never come this close with Kyouya, and never knew that I would love it.

He then turned me over on my back and began at his work again. He bent over me and supported himself by putting his hands on either side of me. He bent over me and licked my neck and moved up from there, leaving a wet trail in his wake. His tongue reached my mouth, just as he hit the sweet spot that I never knew I had.

Just then, loud music erupted from somewhere downstairs. Thank God it did though, because that was the same time that he'd hit my newly discovered sweet spot, and I let out a half scream, half moan type of sound... A result of sweet ecstasy.

**Kyouya's POV**

I smirked at the sound of his moan. Now that I knew how to earn that... With each slam I went deeper and deeper into him, just to earn one sweet moan after another. I pinned his wrists down above his head. Soon after that, my thrusts no longer had any type of rhythm. I leant over him kissing him and toying with his tongue. He moaned into my mouth and sucked on my own tongue, trying to keep himself silent.

**Nile's POV**

I wouldn't break the kiss because I knew that if I did, I'd scream. The pleasure was too much to handle. He slowed down suddenly and looked at me. I opened my mouth to asked what was wrong, but the look in his eyes told me not to.

He returned to his work and I soon found out why he'd slowed. He filled me with his hot and sticky liquid. No matter how hard I tried not to, I released as well onto his slim stomach. I blushed from the embarrassment and turned away. He pulled out of me and rolled over and laid on his back. He sighed and looked at the ceiling.


End file.
